Le dresseur de rhinocéros laineux
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Damian ne décolérait pas. Une sorte de rage froide qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie... Et dans ce genre de cas, il n'y avait que Colin qui savait le calmer.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Le dresseur de rhinocéros laineux

**Personnages/Pairing**: Damian, Colin et quelques autres évoqués.

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi!

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 1123

Pour heera_ookami, lapin de son état et passionnée de Damian/Colin.

* * *

><p><strong>Le dresseur de rhinocéros laineux<strong>

Damian ne décolérait pas. Une sorte de rage froide qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie, même quand Drake faisait des immondices comme prévoir des plans de secours au cas où lui, lui, le fils de Batman, le seul _vrai_ fils, tombait du mauvais côté.

Là, il était passé au cran au-dessus. Un rhinocéros laineux sur le sentier de la guerre, un Wisigoth cherchant à en finir avec Rome, Attila avec la gueule de bois, son père quand Grayson était blessé ou Alfred quand la fratrie terrible se tenait mal à table**.1**

Et sa frustration passait sur une demi-douzaine d'œufs qu'il traitait, à l'aide d'une fourchette, de la façon dont il aurait voulu traiter le méchant de la quinzaine. Quoique, pas avec une fourchette, bien sûr. Tout le monde faisait de drôles de tête quand il essayait de faire des petits trous dans les ennemis et ceci quelque soit l'instrument choisi. Son père prenait l'air désapprobateur et Grayson s'obstinait àlui tendre des embûches dans les couloirs du Manoir pour_ lui faire des câlins_, parce que, quelque part dans son esprit apparemment mis à mal par trop de cabrioles, cette envie dénonçait un manque de chaleur humaine dans son enfance, manque qui se devait d'être comblé

Il ouvrit un placard, avec tellement de violence qu'il faudrait plus tard revenir avec un tournevis avant qu'Alfred voit ça, et attrapa une poêle, qui finit sur le feu. Voir cuire les œufs en imaginant qu'il s'agissait du cuir chevelu de celui qui…. Non, ne pas y penser. Il était un Robin, les Robin ne tuaient pas. Revenir plutôt à son train de pensée précédent, sinon il ferait le mur pour se livrer à des choses interdites.

Où en était-il ? Ah, oui : il vivait avec des dingues.

Et le pire d'entre eux était le rouquin stupide, inconscient et bêtement impulsif qui s'était hier soir jeté entre Robin et un terrorist**e2** armé d'un rayon aux propriétés inconnues destinées à casser du héros ! A quoi pensait Abuse, franchement ? Quand le psychopathe du mois concevait une arme _destinée à lutter contre les héros_, c'étaient des calibres pour dézinguer les héros surhumains ! Pas pour Robin. Lui n'aurait eu que mal au crâne, une chose dont il avait pris l'habitude à partager un toit avec Drake.

Abuse, lui,…_Colin._ Plusieurs mois avait dit Leslie, sauf si Batman réussissait à convaincre un quelconque magicien de s'en mêler et de ressouder tout ce qu'il y avait de cassé dans sa complexe physiologie.

L'omelette fut jeté dans une assiette avec la même délicatesse que le rhinocéros laineux précédemment évoqué aurait mise à piétiner à mort un ennemi et le plateau était désormais si plein, toasts, deux verres de jus de fruits différents, un chocolat chaud, l'omelette, un bol de céréales au miel**3**, une assiette de jambon et une grosse tranche de brioche qu'il aurait du mal à ne rien renverser.

Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche.

Personne dans le couloir, parfait.

Ecouter attentivement avant de tourner, mais le couloir suivant semblait vide aussi. Au bout, on entendait des éclats de voix dans la bibliothèque : Grayson et son père. Il préférait ne pas savoir : la tension entre eux deux avaient ces temps-ci atteint des sommets que lui-même n'avait jamais constaté, mais qu'Alfred prétendait en fait de retour, et Dick faisait payer chèrement à son père la peur qu'Abuse leur avait fait à tous. Damian ne comprenait pas trop quelle sorte d'abcès serait, probablement, crevé ce soir, mais il espérait que l'électrique tension entre les deux hommes redescendrait enfin d'un cran**4**.

Un pas à l'étage du dessus. Alfred, sans conteste. La voie était donc totalement libre. Damian ouvrit la porte qu'il convoitait, avec difficulté vu le plateau, et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Ni vu, ni connu.

« Damian ? »

Dans le lit, Colin s'était redressé. Des mèches rousses dépassant du pansement autour de la tête, les tâches de rousseur encore plus frappantes sur le teint blanc épuisé… Le cœur de Damian fit un drôle de petit soubresaut.

« Je t'ai amené à manger.

—Oh, il ne fallait pas te déranger. Je serai descendu plus tard à la cuisine.

—Ne dis pas de bêtise plus grosse qu'Arkham. Je ne peux pas laisser dire aux gens qu'on t'affame et tu dois te reposer. T'as vu ta tête, t'as besoin de te remplumer un peu.

—Je ne peux sûrement pas avaler tout ça, Damian. C'est un festin.

—M-A-N-G-E.

—Tu m'aides, alors. »

Damian se détourna pour tirer un fauteuil mais Colin avait déjà soulevé un coin des couvertures… Oh, de toute façon, son père et Grayson en avaient sûrement pour des heures, ils ne risquaient pas de débarquer !

Damian retira ses chaussures d'un coup de talon, se glissa dans le lit et à eux deux, ils attaquèrent le petit-déjeuner.

. **F.**

**1** Apparemment avoir pris en plein dans le kevlar du costume un chargeur entier de kalachnikov le soir précédent n'était pas un prétexte pour mettre les coudes sur la table chez les Anglais. Damian se demandait parfois pourquoi l'Empire britannique n'avait pas simplement fini de conquérir le reste de la planète. Ils s'étaient probablement arrêtés pour le thé.

**2** Terroriste apparemment prêt à mettre Gotham à sac pour faire entendre son opinion : l'indépendance de l'Ohio. Ce qui le rassurait face aux dingues avec lesquels il vivait, c'était que le reste du monde était bien pire, ou alors faisait bien semblant.

**3** Que Dick continuait de prétendre destinées à Damian, officiellement l'enfant de la maison, alors qu'il en avalait trois bols tous les matins.

**4** Et aussi que Todd se trompait complètement quand il prétendait que ce n'était qu'une sorte de parade amoureuse tordue. Damian n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce genre d'image mentale ! C'était son père, quoi ! Et son…son Grayson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Sacrifice interdit

**Personnages/Pairing**: Damian, Colin et quelques autres évoqués.

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi!

**Rating** : PG

**Sacrifice interdit.**

Le problème de Colin, c'est qu'il est trop gentil. Il a fallu un certain temps à Damian pour poser le diagnostic. Pendant un temps il a pensé que son ami était trop naïf. Crédule, quoi. Ensuite il a réfléchi un peu mieux à la situation de Colin et estimé que la vie avait bien trop tapé sur le petit rouquin pour que celui-ci conserve tellement d'illusions. Donc Colin sait que les gens ne sont pas sympathiques, mais il les aime quand même. Trop gentil, on vous dit.

Alors, Damian a observé. C'est un talent déjà présent chez lui à l'état naturel et soigneusement cultivé par sa mère et son grand-père d'abord, par son père et Dick ensuite. C'est incroyable ce que les gens peuvent laisser filer comme renseignements quand ils vous croient un enfant banal/endormi/sans défense/incapable de craquer les protections du système informatique de la JLA**. 1**

Il en est ressorti deux choses :

A/Les gentils se font toujours avoir s'ils n'acceptent pas de mettre un peu des techniques utilisées par le camp d'en face dans leur brouet.

B/ Cet imbécile de Todd avait raison au sujet de son père et Dick et il s'agissait d'une chose qu'il aurait aimé ignorer jusqu'à la fin des temps voire un peu après, merci bien.

Colin va donc connaître un destin tragique. Il se jettera entre un allié et un quelconque rayon de la mort, d'une falaise pour rattraper un chiot, ou d'un trottoir pour sauver une vieille dame, ou un de ces trucs idiots qui semblent être une constante chez les personnes trop sympathiques.

Et cela, Damian n'a aucune intention de l'accepter.

Alors il peut supporter les inflexions de respiration désapprobatrices de son paternel, les sermons de Dick et les sous-entendus de Todd comme quoi ils se ressemblent de plus en plus comme deux frères, mais toute personne s'en prenant à Abuse, au combat ou ailleurs, continuera d'avaler ses dents, courtoisie de Robin, en matière d'avertissement au monde.

Colin n'est pas candidat au sacrifice héroïque.

Damian préférerait encore que ce soit lui.

******F.****

.

**1 Cette manière qu'ont les gens de penser que Tim Faux-Wayne est le seul génie/crack en informatique de la famille serait vexante si elle n'était pas si pratique. Et son père a beau dire, le FBI n'avait qu'à mieux protéger ses fichiers, d'abord. Là, c'était de l'incitation !**


End file.
